


Game Over

by Nnyraptor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnyraptor/pseuds/Nnyraptor
Summary: just a bloody fic





	Game Over

There is no actual sex/lewd stuff in this story, it felt to forced and didn’t fit with the mood of the story, this went in a different direction than originally intended but I’ll definitely be writing some fluff and just plain old smut, I just had to get this out of my system. Please enjoy, critiques and comments welcome. 

The light filtered through the windows in a brilliant orange hue, setting the whole hallway aglow. You knew where you were. You had come here time and time again. Today, though, things seemed different. It was silent. No sound of the wind outside, nor birds singing. Just the echoing clatter of your feet across the tile.

He was still there, though. Like he always was.

“i think this has gone on long enough, kid.” Sweat was already forming on his skull. You shook your head and shrugged, switching your knife to your dominant hand. After all this time he was still calling you kid. You weren’t ever a kid. Even when things were different, when you were all friends, you always knew the truth. The resets, the timeskips, the saves; the endings. You had learned all the ins and outs pretty quickly. And it had been many, many resets since the beginning. You always came back here. You just couldn’t help but want so see him. Even if it meant killing everyone, over and over again. “why are you just standing there like that? don’t have the GUTS to face me again? you know how this is gunna go.”

But it didn’t seem like you did know how this was going to go. Something still nagged at you, the air, it felt different. Sans was saying things you hadn’t heard him say before. This had happened once or twice. A glitch in the system. A random fluke of dialogs out of order, the nowhere near infinite choices presenting themselves askew.

There was no light in his eyes, only the dark, empty sockets. “i’m tired. you look tired, too. i just don’t have the HEART for this anymore. you know what i’m sayin?” You hesitated, eyes glancing down to the knife. You knew once you took another step, the fight would start. And the fight would end, as it always did now that you had learned all Sans’ tricks; with him dead, and you nowhere closer to any feeling of gratification. Far from hope or love, far from any feeling at all. Maybe you were losing your determination…

Your grip tightened on the hilt of the blade but before you could take that final step forward, you suddenly felt the wind knocked out of you. Like a punch to the gut, your feet left the floor and you slammed into one of the concrete pillars. The sickening sound of cracking stone was deafening. All you could see was a haze of blue magic, your hand scrabbling to find purchase on something, but your fingernails could only scratch feebly off the granite before you were sent skyward. You could feel your spine jerk reflexively as it bounced off the tile above. You felt a small sound escape your lips, but you could barely see or feel; everything was pain. Through the blue smoke across your eyes you could see a pit of bones materializing beneath you. And then you were falling, and this too felt familiar, but all wrong. You were back in the blackness.

The light filtered through the windows in a brilliant orange hue. So Sans knew a few new tricks this time. Enough to send you back. How long you were in the blackness never seemed clear; it felt like forever, but also only mere moments. You slowly trekked across the tiled floor again. Echoing footsteps.

“round two just never really seemed as fun. it’s just too obvious that you and me both know what’s going on at this point.” Sans grinned, blue light already glowing in his eyes. He was laughing at you, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets as he did. “kid, you are gunna have a bad time.” You can’t help but crack a grin at this as well. You flip the knife expertly in your hands and run straight for the small skeleton, as he’s still laughing.

His eyes flash yellow, and you feel your feet skid to a halt against your will. Was Sans somehow… stronger? Now it was your turn to start sweating. You felt like your whole body was being squeezed, constricted until you couldn’t breathe. There wasn’t any way out of it; this attack had no outs, and deep in your blue soul you wondered… if you were ever the hero in the first place. Your eyelids were getting heavy, only able to get raspy breaths through your nose, your throat burned with it. The all too familiar blackness was closing, and you clenched your fists, waiting for the inevitable restart. Yet before everything went completely black, you could breathe again, and you took a long breath, panting heavily, opening your eyes just in time to see you were hovering feet off the floor. And it was getting closer fast. You tried to move your arms to try to brace for impact, but it was fruitless. You slammed into the ground, your whole body shaking with the force of it, nose and chin taking the brunt of the hit, blood instantly spilling forth. It felt like your nose was definitely broken, and there was a hole where one of your front teeth just was.

Shakily, you tried to push yourself up. Your arms trembled weakly, your fist still grasping the knife, but what was the point? Well…you would only have to hit him once. It was the hitting him that was always the challenging part. You coughed, spitting blood out onto the floor. Sans was only a few feet in front of you, and you squinted your eyes up at him, but still you couldn’t find the strength to move much more. Kneeling on the floor, blood leaking out your nose and dripping onto the tiles. You felt more hopeless than ever before. “Please, Sans…” You can feel yourself crying, but you can hardly even imagine why. There was never any true friendship, was there? Images flashed through your head; so many jokes, so many smiles, so much joy. Erased, reset, gone. It didn’t matter. Once upon a time, before you knew the truth maybe, the friendships were real. But it had been many, many resets since then. You had to. You had to keep seeing him…

“take it from me, kid. someday you gotta learn when to QUIT.” Somehow his voice didn’t seem as hard as it was before. So many timelines, too many to forget them all. How could this be the same skeleton you solved puzzles with, bought hotdogs from, called on the phone at every opportunity just to hear his voice, his ridiculous puns? You remember the warmth of Grillby’s, casual conversation that meant so little at the time that you would give the world to go back to now. And you could; but it wouldn’t be the same. You knew the truth, and it didn’t work to try and pretend. You had tried. How did it ever end up like this?

Oh, that’s right. It ended up like this because you murdered everyone either of you had ever cared about. You blinked back the tears streaming down your face, and in an instant Sans’ face was inches from yours. His breath was hot, and somehow all you could think was why is it hot? How does he even breathe at all? Is it even breath, or just the heat of his magic, spilling out of him like a burning aura? His blue eyes burned into you, and you lifted a hand to touch him. Your fingers brushed the soft blue fabric of his sweatshirt, touched the fuzzier inner lining, and you tried with everything you had to hold onto that fabric; it was the only thing that felt real, only thing that felt like it mattered. But your hand was slipping, and you felt terrified. His magic was pushing you backwards, forcing you to slide on your butt along the floor until your back was against a wall, one of the huge stained glass windows above. And then Sans was in front of you again, snapping into the space before you faster than your brain could even register how. He stood over you, and for a second you felt hopeful, the blue light was no longer burning in his eyes. Your chest heaved, urging yourself to stop crying. As you tried to lift a hand to brush the blood off your chin, you found you couldn’t. Your heart started to pound, eyes searching frantically for an escape, but there was nothing you could do. The knife was lost in your panic, and your eyes darted to it, but it might as well have been miles away.

“once again you left me, literally, with NO BODY. come on you’ve heard them all before, but i can’t lie. i always just get so BONELY here…” He was laughing again, and his laugh was so infectious you even felt yourself wanting to laugh, too. But you were too scared, like a rabbit in headlights, and you could barely tell if it was your own body that refused to move or if it was his magic that was holding you there.

“i still have you though, right? and i figured, since me and you are always in this together… why not just embrace it? never got under my SKIN much, anyways. and since i know it’s gunna be just us here for a very long time, i think we’re gunna have a lot of fun. whattaya say, kid?” You blink back tears again, tongue feeling the empty socket where your tooth once was. Your face just hurt, and you really did just want to quit. But that didn’t seem like an option for you anymore. “Well uhh… you did always know how to tickle my -funny bone-, Sans. I-….” Your words caught in your throat as Sans’ grin widened.

“oh, i’m gunna do a lot more than tickle, pal.”

Blue smoke enveloped you, and your muscles tightened, bracing for the pain that was sure to come. The magic materialized into shackles on your wrists, your ankles. You tried to look unphased but somehow you knew, somehow, that Sans could feel the rapid beating of you heart. “please. you’re even more transparent than me.” His grin was maddening, his teeth seemed… sharp from this close. Dangerous. You pulled against your bonds, knowing it was useless, but still wanting to fight.

“i’ve been learning along the way, too. i knew the truth of this world long before you showed up. and i’ll be here long after you’ve grown bored of it. you just keep coming here, like this, what good is it? can’t you just leave this world alone?” Sans closed his eyes, took a deep breath. He turned his face up to the ceiling, away from you. “i’m gunna make it so you never want to come back. i’m going to stop you this time.” You were still struggling against the ghostly chains as he talked, but all it was accomplishing was bruised and bloody wrists. You wanted to argue, fight back, scream and yell in his face. But you couldn’t find your voice.

The shackles on both your hands tugged you up, forcing you into a kneeling position. “i knew you’d come back. i was really waiting for you, this time.” Sans swiftly turned his eyes back down to you, the blue light in his eye so bright all his bones looked teal in the glow. He kneeled down with you, practically right in your lap, and opened his arms as if to hug you. Even this you’ve seen before and you tried to press yourself back further, but you were already against the wall. “Sans… no…”

“c'mere, pal.” He actually did hug you. His arms completely enveloped you, the soft fur of his hoodie brushed your cheek, and your whole body tensed reflexively. You wanted to lean in, to hug him back, but your hands were still suspended uselessly in the air. Fuck, you felt like crying again. There was warmth in this hug, the magic blue smoke was always so warm and calming despite it’s deadly effects. Sans himself was not. You could feel the bones of his arms pressing into your sides, his fingers grasping at your shirt. You felt a slight breeze as the space where Sans just was evacuated. He was gone in a blink, standing in front of you again. “Sans!”

Bones broke up through the floor, one coming up right through your leg, puncturing right below the knee. Another barely missed coming right up through your chin, only nicking your left arm as it went by. A cage of bones surrounded you for a breathless second, and then disappeared, sucked back down through the floor to wherever they had come from. Your leg gushed blood and you screamed, which slowly died into a whimper. “Ple-… Sans, I had to come back. I kept coming back here because I wanted to see you. Here, like this. At your most powerful, your most vulnerable… here, you seem more alive than ever.” You swallowed, and tasted the copper of blood. You couldn’t tell if saying anything was helping or hurting you. The shackles on your wrists began tugging you forward, pulling you away from the wall so you were more in the center of the hall again. A trail of blood was left behind. You were still kneeling, and any other attempt at movement only caused your leg to jolt in pain.

The ghostly tendrils that were just slithering around you before became more solid, sliding along your skin, up underneath your shirt. Exploring you. Your shirt was pushed up into a bundle below your chin, your back and stomach exposed. It was warm in the hallway, or maybe that was just the magic all around you. A tendril wrapped around your mouth, gagging you from doing anything other than mumbling. Sans was up against your back, his arms drawn up alongside yours, bony fingers grasping at your wrists, caressing along the ghostly shackles. “i thought things could be different. i thought, one of these happy endings, that would be it, and i could live just knowing you had some good left in you, enough to have been my friend… but you’re broken like me. and i’m real sorry, but i don’t think there’s any fixing us anymore.”

Sans pressed his cheek against yours from behind, the bone smooth and cool next to your skin. He hugged one arm around your throat, forcing you to arch your back slightly against him. You didn’t want to like it. But something about being so close to him felt like home. Maybe Sans was right. You were all eachother had now, maybe all eachother ever really had in this forever broken timeline. You knew how you felt a long time ago. Your feelings for Sans were the only ones you had left, all you had to hold onto, and it consumed you.

“i’m just so tired…” The gag slipped from your mouth, but you didn’t dare say anything, content to just feel your lungs moving up and down with Sans breathing against your back in rhythm. The tendrils were caressing you excitedly, touching at your face, your busted lip. You sighed softly. Maybe never existing after this day would be fine. Maybe you just needed this one memory to hold onto in the blackness.

Blood was already drying on your leg, the wound clotted and only throbbing dully for the moment, the fabric of your jeans sticking to the skin with it. You were drooling a mess of spit and blood, trying to close your eyes and imagine you were somewhere nice. Imagine you were somewhere else with Sans, some time else. But you couldn’t ignore the present, the tendrils caressing your inner thigh, pushing against you jeans. You could hardly breathe through your broken nose, and you felt yourself near the edge.

Sans arm around your neck tightened briefly, before you felt him release you, felt everything release you, and the warmth and the magic was gone, and the hallway was cold, the hallway silent except for the beating of your soul. Sans stood in front of you and shook his head, his hand glowing bright blue, a pained anger set into his skeletal features.

You heard the all too familiar sound, like a generator being turned on, as two giant dragon skulls apparated out of thin air. They hovered there, looking to Sans as if they were listening to him, like two dogs and their master. You only had a second to think, DODGE, before two huge beams of light bared down on you. You could barely even register the feeling as pain anymore, there was not much left of you after everything else. The beam was hot like fire, like acid, and it burned you away to nothing, first to a white blinding place of nothingness and then back to the black.

Floating in the dark, there was no pain. There was only small floating memory fragments, scattered and chaotic, impossible to piece together in the infinite and timeless place. Yet Sans final words seemed to keep floating back to your blue soul, stabbing into you harder than any knife ever could.

“if we’re really friends… you won’t come back”

And you didn’t.

GAME OVER

Continue…………Restart

ESC… Quitting…


End file.
